They are
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Mereka. Yang pasti, Meiko terlihat iri melihat mereka.


**_They are_**

S

p

i

c

a

Z

o

e

Present,

Segala kepemilikan _chara_ bukan saya yang empunya.

* * *

 **Len diam, Luka berbicara.**

Pernah ada, satu ketika dimana Len hanya diam mendengarkan. Pun memerhatikan. Membuat lirikan-lirikan kecil untuk sekedar mengamati dan menganggumi Luka yang berbicara padanya.

"Len, kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Len melepas pandangannya dalam satu sentakan kecil. Dan menuai senyum manis sambil menopang dagunya dan menatap Luka dalam. Penuh pengamatan.

"Ya, kau cantik."

Luka tak memerah karena pujiannya, sampai pada saat yang sama, Len mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Akan kudengarkan." Bisiknya.

* * *

 **Luka membeku, Len memeluknya dengan kehangatan**

Hujan turun, Len dan Luka berdiri menunggu. Menunggu waktu, menunggu hujan. Dan menunggu satu diantara mereka memulai untuk bicara. Meski rintikan hujan memenuhi pendengaran, tapi desiran itu meninggalkan kebisuan.

Luka mulai kaku karena dingin yang menyengat. Gelap malam merayap-rayap. Jejak kaki orang-orang yang berlarian tak lagi mampu mereka pisahkan. Bising menjadi senyap. Gelap membuat bisu.

Luka melangkah mundur, sedikit dan perlahan. Menjauh dari sisi Len yang masih tetap bertahan. Mereka berteduh di pinggir jalan. Tak menapak kekeringan. Basah menjadi sandaran. Untuk itu, Luka kedinginan.

Len memerhatikan gerakan Luka yang mulai menyerah.

"Kita tunggu saja hujannya berhenti Len, aku sudah mulai kedinginan." Suara Luka memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Len mengangkat tangannya. Mencoba mencicipi tetesan air ringan yang sebenarnya mampu mereka terjang. Hanya saja, Luka yang menjadi keberatan, dan menunggu sejak tadi menjadi pilihan.

"Tidak terlalu deras Luka, jika sejak tadi kau mau berlari, mungkin kau tidak akan kedinginan seperti ini." Len mendekati Luka dan mengulangi posisi mereka, saling berdampingan.

"Aku benci berlari." Bisik Luka sedikit resah. Sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, ia mengabaikan pandangan Len yang sudah menatapi wajah basahnya.

Manis.

"Alasan yang bodoh," Len tersenyum. "Jika kau benci berlari, aku bisa menggendongmu." Lanjutnya dengan satu sentuhan yang ia usapkan di puncak kepala Luka yang basah.

Luka menunduk menyesal.

"Aku punya satu penawaran khusus untukmu," Len memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kedua sisi sakunya. Tersenyum manis, dengan pola tingkahnya yang masih begitu kekanakan. Membiarkan Luka, berharap agar ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau tidak mau tahu apa itu?" tanya Len memandang Luka dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dengan mimik yang sedikit memaksa dan polos yang indah.

Luka mendengus tawa, kedua tangannya masih mendekap tubuhnya, dan uraian rambut itu membuatnya semakin indah. "Baiklah, katakan penawaran apa." akhirnya Luka meengikuti permainan Len untuknya.

"Mau kugendong sampai rumah, atau kuhangatkan tubuhmu di sini sambil kita menunggu sampai hujannya berhenti?" Len membuat tawaran yang menakjubkan untuknya. Tidak begitu lama berpikir, Luka memutuskan.

"Peluk aku, sampai aku menjadi hangat." Senyumnya menarik Len dalam satu tarikan, dan dalam satu desahan napas yang berlalu, mereka saling berdekapan.

Membuat Luka menghangat.

"Luka..." Len bersuara.

"Hmm..." Luka merespon.

"Orang-orang melihati kita."

Seorang pria, berseragam sekolah mendekap seorang wanita dewasa di emperan dalam gelap berteman hujan.

* * *

 **Len duduk menunggu, Luka sibuk mengejar waktu**

"Aku harus pergi secepatnya." Luka bergumam saat ia tengah berada di antara teman-teman kerjanya. Sepertinya ada janji, dan janji itu harus ia tepati. Meiko mendongak mengikuti pandangannya pada Luka yang bergerak bangkit. Membereskan mejanya, dan barang-barangnya.

"Luka." satu suara Meiko membuat Luka berhasil memandangnya. "Kau beruntung sekali berpacaran dengan pemuda itu," Meiko memberi jedah. "Padahal umur kalian berbeda sebelas tahun." Dia menimbang.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana peringainya, apa yang harus kuhadapi tentangnya, dan lainnya." Luka mendesahkan satu tarikan napas singkat, memaksa Meiko menggelitik dirinya untuk tersenyum. Secara umum, Meiko tahu perkembangan hubungan Luka dan Len. Bertemu dalam keadaan yang mengesankan, dan berakhir dalam hubungan sepasang kekasih hanya dalam waktu dua bulan. Sebuah pencapaian besar yang Len lakukan melebihi dari pria-pria lain yang juga ingin menjadikan Luka sebagai kekasihnya. Dan yang membuat Meiko tak percaya adalah, alasan konyol Luka saat menerima cinta Len.

 _"Dia butuh seseorang untuk merawatnya, dia pemuda yang sembarangan. Dan aku benci pemuda seperti itu hidup di dunia."_

Dan di sisi lain, di dalam ruang kelas, pertemuan para wali, Len masih menunggu Luka untuk menjadi walinya.

* * *

 **Len, Pria yang Sembarangan**

Meskipun kini mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama, Len tidak pernah mau menjadi beban untuk Luka. Ia mencari inisiatifnya sendiri. Memilih untuk bekerja paruh waktu, dan membagi hasil dengan kekasihnya. Setidaknya membiarkan dirinya juga belajar bagaimana caranya bertanggung jawab.

Malam ini, Luka pulang lebih cepat. Mendapati apertemen yang masih sunyi-senyap, membuat Luka termenung sesaat. Tentangnya dan Len. Pertemuan yang tak ia duga. Pernyataan cinta, dan kesegalanya tentang mereka. Memori yang menghangatkan jiwanya. Memutar itu semua kembali dalam satu waktu, membuat Luka tak sengaja ketiduran. Pakaian kerjanya masih melekat, dan ia lupa untuk merangkak ke kamarnya.

Len membuka pintu, merasa cukup bersalah sebab ia pulang sedikit larut dan tak memberitahu pada Luka. Tanpa ia duga, seorang gadis yang berstatus teman sekelasnya menunggunya di jam akhir kerja. Lalu dengan malu-malu menyembunyikan wajahnya untuk mengajak Len bersama. Len ingin menolak, tapi ia tidak enak. Untuk itu, ia mengangguk dan setuju untuk pergi bersama. Pergi bersama seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan, bagi gadis itu.

Len menyelinap masuk, menyimpan sepatunya di rak dan mulai melangkah pelan memasuki ruangan. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati kekasihnya tertidur di sofa. Len tersenyum. Sedikit nakal, namun sisanya ia sangat bersyukur. Setidaknya, apapun yang terjadi, Luka akan selalu menjadi orang yang akan sangat ia butuhkan.

"Luka, kau ketiduran?" Len berbisik sambil mengusap lembut pipi hangat Luka. Membuat sensasi yang mengganggu tidur Luka. "Aku merasa sudah jadi seorang suami jika kau melakukan ini hanya untuk menungguku." Senyumnya lembut. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luka hingga napas mereka saling menabrak. Luka membuka matanya berat, pandangan pertama akan wajah tampan Len yang tersenyum membuatnya juga nyaris tersenyum.

"Aku kelelahan karena merindukanmu." Bisik Luka seraya menarik tubuh Len untuk menindihnya, dan mendekapnya.

Hangat.

"Aku juga, bisa mati jika tidak memilikimu." Len membalas.

* * *

 **Luka, Gadis yang Sempurna**

Luka sedikit bersemangat kali ini. Setidaknya hari ini ia bisa meluangkan waktu seharian untuk bersama dengan Len yang sedang menjalani libur musim panasnya. Tapi Len kelihatan tidak suka.

Mereka berada di antara ratusan manusia yang terjebak dalam diskon besar-besaran musim panas. Len mendesah. "Ini bukan kencan yang kuinginkan." Memasang tampang malang dan lesuh, ia membawa seluruh barang belanjaan yang Luka pilihkan.

"Kita harus melengkapi persediaan rumah, Len. Dan hari ini adalah waktu yang tepat." Luka tak memandang, matanya sedang sibuk berbinar-binar memandang beberapa macam bantal yang dipamerkan.

Len mendesah kecil. "Dari pada melengkapi persediaan tidur, bukankah kau lebih baik melengkapi peralatan dapur, Luka?" tanyanya memberi tawaran.

Mereka sudah tinggal bersama selama lima minggu. Dan yang Len dapati, perlengkapan memasak mereka adalah hal yang paling memprihatinkan. Luka memang jarang memakai dapur, atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa memasak.

"Tidak perlu, tidak pernah digunakan juga." Respon Luka dengan seadanya.

Len mendesah sekali lagi. Kali ini ia harus bersikap sedikit tegas untuk Luka yang begitu menggilai peralatan tidur. Ditariknya tangan Luka yang sedang memilih-milih, untuk beranjak dari sana. Menyeretnya menuju lorong persediaan dapur dengan paksa.

"Akan kugunakan." Len menyuarakan. Luka memandang heran. "Aku yang akan memasak untukmu, belilah beberapa perlengkapannya." Lanjutnya sedikit malu saat mendapati Luka tengah memandangnya takjub. Dan tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku Len yang tak sempurna untukmu." Bisik Luka lembut.

Len mendekap Luka cepat saat ucapan itu ia dengarkan. "Tidak Luka, kau adalah wanita yang paling sempurna, tentunya saat sedang bersamaku." Len tersenyum bangga.

"Dasar bocah." Luka membalas dekapan kekasihnya.

* * *

 **Ini, Mereka**

Luka menatap Len lama. Len juga sama. Bisik-bisik manusia lain yang berada di antara mereka tak lagi mampu mereka dengar saat tatapan mata mereka sudah terkunci satu sama lain.

Meiko meneguk segelas arak yang ada dalam genggamannya. Es-es kristal dingin beradu dalam gelas.

"Mereka pasangan yang menyebalkan." Gumamnya di sisi pasangannya, yang sebaliknya terlihat bahagia menatap pasangan di depan mata mereka.

"Mereka pasangan yang manis." Kaito berguman ditemani senyuman.

Len menarik wajah Luka untuk mendekati wajahnya. Hembusan napas Luka yang bercampur aroma alkohol mendominasi pernapasannya. Tapi Len tetap ingin mencicipinya.

Satu kecupan ringan, namun berlangsung lama.

Kaito bertepuk tangan gembira ditemani riuh-riuh para undangan penuh bahagia. Sedang Meiko mendengus tak sabaran.

"Sebenarnya ini pernikahan siapa sih?!" kesalnya melihat Luka dan Len menjadi pasangan kekasih yang paling populer dalam pesta penikahannya.

Luka menarik diri dari jeratan kecupan Len. Sambil memberi jarak diantara wajah mereka, Luka menghadiahkan Len sebuah senyuman. "Rasa pisang." Ujarnya sambil tertawa, sedang Len jadi memerah.

Karena Len belum genap berumur tujuh belas tahun, jadi hanya jus pisanglah yang bisa ia konsumsi dalam pesta para orang-orang dewasa tersebut.

Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Meiko dan Kaito.

* * *

NB : Selesai dalam waktu 15 menit. Entah kenapa ini jadi gak beres. Penuh kesalahan untuk itu maafkan.


End file.
